


Metamorphosis

by Karenkk



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: Hatred festered like a septic wound. The need for revenge gnawed at his soul unrelentingly and ceaselessly. But they were all he had - the only guiding lights on this dark path he had chosen.Disclaimer: This work is a pure fiction that is set in an alternative universe. The plot, organisations, countries, religions, politics, characters and their actions in the story are fictional only, they have no relation to the real world. I also don't claim to be historically or otherwise accurate in various subjects depicted in this story.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 39
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely avoided adding more tags at this stage because it would give the story away. I will add them later on.

Sakura bloomed a month earlier that year. The pale flowers tinged with pinkish hues materialised overnight, overwhelmed the once bare branches. They swayed beautifully in the chilly wind with just the barest hint of warmth. Its scent was subtle and delicate. The elders talked about this anomaly with fear, and the bad luck that was sure to follow, but the younger ones ignored them. Here in Yoshiwara*, the infamous yukaku** - the pleasure district of Edo***, it was a night of celebration. 

The famous brothel Yakumo House had produced the next Yobidashi Chusan****, the highest-ranking courtesan within the elusive league of Oiran. A boy inherited the myoseki****** of Yozakura******* - Night Sakura. At the tender age of 17, he was deemed worthy of the name that once belonged to a legendary courtesan, who used her beauty and wit to not only make her way into the Imperial Family but also produced a son who later inherited the entire empire. It was undoubtedly a high expectation to shoulder. And that alone was enough for the whole street to be crowded with people, who were curious to get a glimpse of this beauty in his debut Oiran Dochu******** parade.

In Yoshiwara, nights ceased to exist. Any darkness was banished by lanterns that lit up its every corner. The main street was buzzing with life, filled with an excited crowd, all eagerly awaited.

First came the dancers and musicians. Adorning fox masks as a tribute to the kitsune********* spirit, the patron of all who made their livings within the pleasure district, they danced with fans in hands, played drums, flutes and bells as they opened the way. They were followed by the watchmen, who carried metal canes with metals rings, making sounds that were in tune to the music, drawing in the crowd. Then came a group of women dressed in men's clothes, and then servants holding the paper lanterns advertising the name of the Oiran, who were followed by the Oiran's private servants, a group of young girls dressed in red kimonos. 

The Oiran Dochu was a splendour procession, an opportunity for a top tier brothel to show off their treasured merchandise, and garner the attention of potential clients. Only the Oiran, the highest-ranking courtesans who were celebrities both inside and outside of these walls, had such privilege. It wasn't until these forerunners worked the crowd up into a frenzy, there came the main attraction of the night.

Yuzuru was a stunning sight, dressed in layers upon layers of brightly coloured kimono made with heavily-decorated silk and silk brocade fabrics, in rich hues of scarlet, purple and gold. The large ornate obi that was tied at the front of his waist was just as colourful and intricately embroidered. His long hair was styled into an elaborated design, held together by kanzashi**********, an assortment of priceless hair ornaments that consisted of long hairpins, decorative hair comb, and barrettes. His delicate face was framed by dangling gold chains that swayed rhythmically with each step he took. 

Placing his right hand on the shoulder of one of his many personal servants, Javier Fernández for support, Yuzuru made his way forward on a set of tall sanmaiba geta***********, three-toothed clogs made of wood in a sliding figure-of-8 step. His bare feet caught the hungry gaze of many. They were perfectly formed, so exquisite that they resembled the finest jade.

Yuzuru took his time as the tradition dictated, with yet another large entourage trailing behind him, including his other servants, and a group of young girls in training to be future courtesans. He basked in the look of curiosity, admiration and envy of the onlookers, especially those who were behind the latticed screens draped with silk curtains. They were the lower ranked prostitutes who entertained their clients with their bodies. They spent most of their lives in wooden cages, on display for their customers to choose from, with their wills and voices being ignored.

Yuzuru was different. As a Yobidashi Chusan, the highest-ranking courtesan of the entire district, he along possessed the privilege of choosing his own clients. And for his debut night, he had chosen Minoru Sano************, a Daimyo*************, one of the powerful feudal lords in service to the Shogun *************.

The boy was a source of many gossips and speculations from the moment he set foot in Yoshiwara all those months ago. Dressed in shabby clothes with a face marred by dirt, he boldly went straight for the door of the Yakumo House, the oldest and the most reputable brothel on the entire district.

Only catering to the high-class clientele, the Yakumo men and women were known for their quality. The house was run by Nanami Abe**************, as a savvy businesswoman who used be an Oiran back in the days. She was known to be very particular about her workers, only those with the highest potentials were allowed to remain in her guidance. 

High-class courtesans, unlike lowly yujo************** who made their living through offering sex alone, attracted their clients and their purses with their cultured minds and sharp intelligence. They were well versed in various forms of art - skills that were only possessed by the elites outside the walls that separated Yoshiwara from the rest of the world. She took on trainees from a young age, typically around 5-8 years old, with plenty of time to mould and shape their bodies and minds. And those who failed to keep up with the demanding course work were resold to lower class brothels. 

To everyone's surprise, Yuzuru, who was nearly 17 at the time, made it through the cut. He performed an improvised dance on the spot. It was nothing exceptional, according to those who were present on that day. But Nanami clearly saw something that no one else did. She drew up a generous contract on the spot and purchased Yuzuru.

Many had raised their eyebrows over this, believing this exceptional woman had finally lost her mind. But Yuzuru proved them all wrong. 

As it turned out, the young boy was indeed exceptional. His mannerism and accent were both impeccable. His skills in tea ceremony, ikebana, and calligraphy were also exemplary. Recognising the rare treasure that she had in her hands, Nanami promptly promoted him to Shinzo**************, a courtesan in training. All he had to learn was the art of seduction - the skills required to hold the hearts of his clients in his hands. And there was no better way to acquire such skill than observational learning. Hence he was made to take on the role of serving one of the Tsukemawashi***************, a third-tier ranking Oiran. 

And if Nanami ever wondered how a self-proclaimed son of a farmer whose entire family died in a famine could access such an expensive education, it was always somehow fleeting, like a gentle breeze passing tree branches.

Yuzuru met Minoru Sano in one of the outings that he accompanied his new mistress to. The ambitious Oiran, who was unsatisfied with her career, sought to acquire the Daimyo as a lover. Despite all her careful planning - all the money spent on new kimono, and the efforts in coming up with witty conversation topics, she failed to capture that powerful man's attention. To her chagrin, the Daimyo had his eyes set on Yuzuru instead, who was only meant to be there to serve as a contrast to her beauty and sophistication. 

For the entire night, the older man kept Yuzuru by his side, as the young boy smiled at him shyly, and poured sake for him. As a Shinzo, Yuzuru was forbidden to engage a client further. And that rule worked in his favour. 

A day later, Minoru approached Nanami, offering to be Yuzuru's sponsor. After all, it was only befitting for a man of his status to be associated with a courtesan of the highest calibre. So he paid a hefty sum of money, enough to cover the extravagant lifestyle of an Oiran - the lavish lodging, opulent kimonos and ornaments, and the servants to cater to his every need in exchange for his virginity. 

When the news broke out, the entire district was in an uproar. It was unheard of for a courtesan who hadn't even had their debut to hold such prestigious title. And yet, here under the moonlight, after fallen prey to Yuzuru's beauty, they finally understood.

Illuminated by the lanterns that lined the street, Yuzuru's delicate feature took on an almost otherworldly exquisiteness. His skin was almost translucent, just like the sakura petals that drifted by them in the nightly breeze. His almond-shaped eyes were as dark as the sky above them, and yet heady flames burnt so brightly within, so intense that a bare glance was enough to enrapture the unsuspecting souls around him. 

A keisei****************, they whispered amongst themselves fervently. Castle toppler - a term reserved exclusively for those who were so beautiful that they were capable of destroying cities and ruining rulers, leaving nothing but wreckage behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes: 
> 
> Yoshiwara (吉原)*: a famous red-light district in Tokyo. It was one of the city districts that the government restricted prostitution to during the Tokugawa shogunate (徳川幕府) era. 
> 
> Yukaku (遊廓)**: the pleasure district where sex worker who were recognised by the Japanese government legally operated in.
> 
> Edo (江戸)***: the former name of Tokyo. 
> 
> Yobidashi Chusan (呼出昼三)****: the highest-ranking courtesan under the newer Oiran hierarchy, after Tayu (太夫) and Koushi (格子) disappeared from the Yoshiwara (吉原). Clients who sought for their services were required to make appointments ahead of time at the teahouse.
> 
> Oiran*****: any courtesan of the top three ranks: Yobidashi Chusan (呼出昼三), Chusan (昼三), or Tsukemawashi (付け廻し). An Oiran had two Shinzo (新造) (courtesans-in-training), and two Kamuro (禿) (child or adolescent attendants) in her entourage. Oiran were celebrities both inside and outside the pleasure districts. Their art and fashions often set trends.
> 
> Myoseki (名跡)******: A professional name to be inherited. In this context, it's a name previously held by a high ranking courtesan, being passed on to another who was deemed worthy of the prestige that the name represented. 
> 
> Yozakura (夜桜)*******: literally means night sakura. It's Yuzuru's Myoseki - professional name, in this part of the story.
> 
> Oiran Dochu (花魁道中)********: a parade of traditional Japanese courtesan. 
> 
> Kitsune (狐)*********: fox in Japanese. 
> 
> Kanzashi (簪)**********: hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles, including long, rigid hairpins, barrettes, fabric flowers and fabric hair ties etc.
> 
> Sanmaiba geta (三枚歯下駄)***********: black-painted wooden sandal worn by Oiran. They were too heavy and high to walk normally with. Therefore, Oiran walked in a certain particular way with the assistance of their male servants during Oiran Dochu (花魁道中) parade. It is said that it took at least three years to learn to this particular type of walk.
> 
> Daimyo (大名)*************: powerful Japanese feudal lords who, from the 10th century to the early Meiji period in the mid 19th century, ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings. They were subordinate to the Shogun (将軍).
> 
> Shogun (将軍) *************: military dictators of Japan during most of the period spanning from 1185 to 1868. Although they were nominally appointed by the Emperor, Shoguns were usually the de facto rulers of the country at the time.
> 
> Yujo (遊女)***************: prostitutes who provided sexual services. 
> 
> Shinzo (新造) ***************: courtesans in training. 
> 
> Tsukemawashi (付け廻し)****************: the lowest ranking Oiran under the newer Oiran hierarchy. 
> 
> Keisei (傾城)*****************: literally means castle-toppler. It's a term used on women who use their beauty and charm to wreak havoc on men, especially powerful ones. Infamous castle-topplers beguiled emperors and were blamed for bringing down entire regimes in the process.
> 
> In real life: 
> 
> Minoru Sano (佐野稔)************: a retired Japanese former competitive figure skater. He is the 1977 World bronze medalist and a five-time Japanese national champion (1972–76). He is now an actor, TV presenter, commentator and coach. He used to coach Yuzuru's sister, which lead to Yuzuru's interest in the sport. His former students included Shizuka Arakawa and Yamato Tamura.
> 
> Nanami Abe (阿部 奈々美)**************: a Japanese figure skating coach and choreographer. She coached Yuzuru until 2012 when he moved to Canada to train under Brian Orser.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuzuru arrived at their destination, the Ichiriki Chaya - the most established teahouse in this pleasure district, the moon had risen above the highest point of the tallest sakura tree in Yoshiwara. The servants came forward to greet him. With their heads bowed low, they lead him to his quarters for the night. This was when most of Yuzuru's entourage took their leave, leaving behind Javier, his personal servant to keep him accompanied.

Yuzuru wasn't unfamiliar with this ochaya*. He had additional two meetings with Minoru Sano after their initial engagement. But instead of the reception room that he had been to before, he was lead further inside. 

As tradition dictated, he was to be formally in the Daimyo's presence twice before he was to make his choice, and decide whether the older man was suitable as his najimi**, a regular client. He was to seat away from the older man quietly, and abstained from eating and drinking as a large group of performers - dancers, singers and jesters provided the entertainment for these nights. They were there to show off the older man's wealth and his generous nature - a rehearsed performance to gain the acceptance of an Oiran. 

As the door slid aside before him, Yuzuru's sight landed on the far end of the room, where a set of lavish futon*** was laid out. And his steps faltered for a split second. And Nanami, his Okaa-sama**** in the business was already by his side. As a long time veteran in the pleasure district, her timing was impeccable, just as her wisdom. She was a top oiran back in the days, and now a formidable businesswoman for a reason. Yuzuru was ushered to a dressing table instead, where his make-up chest was already laid open. 

Javier kneeled beside the door. His back was straight as he watched as Nanami made the final touch up to the star of the night. His face was well hidden by a white mask that covered his face from the nose and upward, hiding almost all of his very distinctively foreign features. 

A comb made its way to Yuzuru's hair, brushing away the flyaway that was invisible to the naked eyes, and a brush lightly coated with kona oshiroi****, a white setting powder smoothed out the non-existed blemish on his face, and komachi beni*****, a red lip colour was reapplied to his full lips, staining them to even more intense shade of crimson. Yuzuru watched as the small make-up brush wetted with water made in contact with the pigment, turning that iridescence shades of green to a striking red, and finally took a deep breath. There was serenity in rituals, a calmness being induced by familiarity. 

Nanami's kind face was reflected in the mirror that was placed before Yuzuru. He watched as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have chosen well," She assured him with her soothing words, "And you will be a brand new person with a brand new beginning after the sun rises again the morning."

"I understand, Okaa-sama." He responded shyly. He would indeed be, he supposed. Tonight was to be his rites of passage. Losing his virginity in the form of mizuage****** would mark him a full-fledged oiran. 

"You know what do then." She asked even though they had been through this a few times. 

Yuzuru bit his lip as he nodded. He was taught the art of pleasure, at least the mechanics of it, "But... what if I..." His fingers interlocked in nervousness, a habit that Nanami was yet to be able to break despite the number of times a thin wooden cane had stroked down hard on those offending hands. A high-class oiran must represent perfection, any evidence contrary otherwise was deeply frowned up. Only a low-class yujo could afford to have weaknesses on display. 

But she was generous tonight. After all, she was once a virgin too, facing her own mizuage with her heart filled with that same fear and excitement. 

"Just lay back and remain calm. Sano-sama would not expect you to be perfect on your first night, " She gently caressed his cheek, admiring his beauty and great deal more fortune it would surely produce," After all, there is a type of pleasure that only a virgin could provide."

He nodded demurely. And with that, she was to take her leave, leaving him to a room of luxurious decorations and death-like silence. Javier wasn't talkative, and Yuzuru simply had far too much in his mind and was too distracted to care. 

By the time the Daimyo came through the door, he was quite tipsy with the copious amount of alcohol he had enjoyed tonight. But clearly, not too drunk for the ultimate entertainment he was about to take part in.

Javier bowed and took the opportunity to leave. Yuzuru stole a glance of his retreating form and those steps that were so sure and certain. He didn't know what he was expecting. Shoulders that sagged with despair? A look of sadness? Any hint of hesitation? There was none of that. They were too much alike, after all. 

Instead, he stilled himself, and faced his patron and offered his greeting, "Danna-sama*******, I've been looking forward to this moment."

Minoru wasn't interested in much formality at that point. His breath reeked of alcohol as he smashed his mouth against Yuzuru's. His hands eagerly found their ways inside the younger man's kimono, too impatient to even undress him. Yuzuru gasped, helpless like a lamb being led to its slaughter. And the older man misinterpreted his distress as a fearing of having his exquisite kimono ruined. They were ridiculously expensive, and Yuzuru hadn't been in the pleasure business long enough to get used to such a lavish lifestyle. 

"Don't worry, my beautiful Yozakura, I will buy you more! Many more!" He laughed as he parted Yuzuru's thighs. 

The next moment, Yuzuru was on top him, his lipstick-smeared lips twisted as he used his entire body weight to constrain the older man. His hands found their way up and around the other man's neck. 

The Daimyo's eyes were wide with confusion at first. It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening before he started to struggle. Minoru was a decent warrior in his prime. But years of partaking in various forms of pleasure in life, his body and mind had long been weakened. And the abundant alcohol that circulated his veins certainly was not in his favour. 

Yuzuru tried to squeeze his fingers together. But his body froze as he felt the pulsing of the veins underneath his palms. He could hear nothing but the beating of a heart that didn't belong in his own chest. He knew what he had to do. But that knowledge truly hit home at that moment. This was a life, a living and breathing person whose life he was trying to end. No matter how many times he had practised this particular motion with a pillow, fingers squeezing so tight that they were red and swollen for days afterwards, they failed to prepare him for the real run. 

And that moment of hesitation was all the older man needed. The Daimyo, despite his weakened state, was a still a warrior who had undergone vigorous training throughout the earlier years of his life, and his body still retained some of those instincts. He kicked up one of his legs and was able to dislodge Yuzuru. Taking the hit on his stomach, Yuzuru groaned in pain as he tumbled down to the floor. Minoru called loudly for the guards as he made a run for the door.

Before he could though, he found himself being restrained by Javier who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Despite his average built, he had little difficulty keeping the Daimyo still with just one hand. The older man was completely immobilised, every muscle froze up like ice in the winter season. He couldn't even move his pinky finger, let along putting up a struggle. He tried to open his mouth, but no more sound came through. His eyes were impossibly wide with fear.

Yuzuru got up from the floor and stumbled his way forward without much of the usual grace he possessed. His once impeccable look was in disarray, with his loosened hair, wrinkled kimono and smeared make-up. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and yet there was a look of hesitation on his face as he placed his hand on the older man once again.

"The choice is yours to make, but make it quick," Javier said. His tone was flat and emotionless. 

And he was right. There was a commotion outside, the sounds of distant shoutings and the rapidly approaching foot steps. The guards had clearly being alerted, and they were making their way here. Yuzuru hardened his heart and finally made his choice. With his eyes snapped shut, a darkness that was placed inside of him began to awake. 

At that moment, his memory of that night resurfaced. A night when the sky plunged into ominous darkness as the moon hid its face. The nightly air was filled with the nauseating scent of decay, as his bare feet dragged heavily across the softened ground. The soil became almost slippery from absorbing so much blood. Just like that, fear, despair and hatred provided the vital nutrients to that dark seed to sprout, just like soil, moisture and sunshine. So it did. 

In that split second, the room was overwhelmed with the scent of sakura blossoms, as if a million of them bloomed in this confined space. A dark aura appeared around the hand that Yuzuru had placed on the Daimyo, exactly where the older man's heart was. 

At first, there was a tiny branch. It broke through the tip of Yuzuru's middle finger. Blood splattered forth. He bit down hard on his lower lip in agony, until it was a bloody mess. Then a second branch came forth, a third, a fourth, and then countless more. All of them surged forward through his veins. His own blood was the best fertiliser, as these branches grew, then merged into one, forming the trunk of a sakura tree before separating once again. In their rapid growth, they punctured through Minoru body. His body disintegrated. 

A shower of blood was the final requirement of the transformation, as the newly formed sakura tree shifted in shape once again until it formed the skeleton structure of a wagasa********, an umbrella that was usually made with bamboo and paper that was greased with oil to make it waterproof. Only this one bore a striking resemblance to a sakura tree. The handle retained the characteristics as the bough of the tree, with the same prominent lenticels. The newly formed canopy was pure white at first, but moments later, it was covered with the sprigs, only this time taking the form of art created by paintbrushes. And on it, one single sakura bloomed. Its petals were translucent with just the barest tinge of pink.

By the time the guards busted through the door, the entire room was engulfed in flame. Soon it spread across the entire district with the assistance of a strong south wind. Despite their opulent appearances, these wooden structures were particularly vulnerable to fire. The firefighters and local residents levelled the buildings surrounding Ichiriki Chaya, trying to prevent the flame from spreading further. Ryudosui*********, the wooden water pumps were quickly rolled to the scene. But all these efforts were wasted. The fire spread fast and wide like it was fuelled with supernatural forces. 

When the morning finally arrived, the once glorious Yoshiwara was reduced to rubbles. Many lives were lost that night, including the powerful Daimyo Minoru Sano, and the new oiran who had managed to capture his heart. Their bodies were never found, but surely no mortals could survive such a ruthless fire. 

Rumours soon broke out. The elders said they had somehow angered the Gods and were being punished as a result, as evident by the abnormal early bloom of the sakura trees. The patrons were quick to forsake the land that once brought them much pleasure as fear set in their hearts. All the brothels soon found themselves on the brink of bankruptcy. Facing with little choice, the entire district was forced to relocate to Shin Yoshiwara**********, seeking a new beginning. It marked the commencement of the decline of the Oiran trade, as their flashy kimono and strict rules of etiquette started to fell out of style. Decades later, they came to their extinction, replaced by Geisha*********** who managed to win hearts and wallets of wealthy merchants as well as upper-class samurai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Yuzuru's very short (hopefully exciting) career as an oiran. But the story has just begun. Now you know why I wouldn't tag this fic in more details since it would only mislead you all. 😉
> 
> Translation notes:
> 
> Ochaya (お茶屋)*: literally "tea house", an establishment where patrons were/are entertained by oiran and geisha.
> 
> Najimi (馴染み)**: A courtesan's regular client, or a client's usual courtesan. Clients were not free to visit other courtesans when they were in najimi relationships. However, courtesans were free to engage with other clients. 
> 
> Futon (布団)***: the traditional Japanese style of bedding. A complete futon set consists of a mattress, shikibuton (敷き布団) and a duvet, kakebuton (掛け布団).
> 
> Okaa-sama (お母様)***: usually used as a very formal way to address a mother. In this context, it is referring to the proprietress of a brothel, as she took care of all those under her charge. 
> 
> Kona oshiroi (粉白粉)***: a white face powder that is to be applied on top of the white foundation. 
> 
> Komachi beni (小町紅)*****: a natural cosmetic made only from a red pigment extracted from safflower petals. Ones with an iridescent green colour were sold as an expensive cosmetic. Its colour changes to a deep red once dissolved with water. 
> 
> Mizuage (水揚げ)******: the debut. 
> 
> Danna-sama (旦那様)*******: a formal way to address a husband, master, or a patron.
> 
> Wagasa (和傘)********: the traditional Japanese umbrella. It is usually made with bamboo, wood, lacquer, Japanese paper, and vegetable oil that is used to make the paper waterproof.
> 
> Ryudosui (竜吐水) *********: a traditional wooden pump operated by manpower. It's usually not very effective as a fire fighting tool due to the lack of uninterrupted water supply.
> 
> Shin Yoshiwara (新吉原)**********: literally New Yoshiwara.
> 
> Geisha (芸者)***********: female Japanese entertainers who are trained in traditional styles of performing art, such as Japanese dance and singing. Contrary to popular belief, geisha were/are not prostitutes. They were forbidden to sell sex officially before prostitution was outlawed in 1956, to avoid competition with oiran. During and after WWII, some prostitutes referred themselves as geisha to the American soldiers occupying Japan, leading to this confusion in the west.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Yuzuru's feet landed on solid ground, he sank onto his knees and retched. 

Blood formed dry crusts on his face. He could feel their presence acutely with even the slightest facial movement. His fingers were stained red. That startling bright hue had darkened considerably, settling into a dull brownish colour beneath his nails and between his cuticles. That metallic scent had only gotten stronger though. Nausea clawed at his throat as he doubled over.

He tried to force down the surging bile, but his stomach continued to contract violently. Nothing came forth though, other than some stomach acid. Of course not. He hadn't eaten for a whole day, being too occupied by his own anxiety. His face was white and slathered in sweat. His trembling hand wiped them off with his sleeve, manners being the last thing on his mind. His once extravagant kimono was stained and smeared. It was surely beyond saving now. 

Silently, Javier extended his hand to him. And Yuzuru ruthlessly swept it away. He didn't need help. Not from him especially! The younger man glared at the other, his dark eyes swamped with emotions. Javier swallowed, before quietly taking a step backward, giving him the space to get back onto his feet. 

So Yuzuru did. He managed to succeed at his first attempt even though his knees wobbled threateningly. It was nothing out of the ordinary though. He had always found teleportation unpleasant. At least, that was what he was telling himself out of stubbornness.

The air around them was heavy with the scent of sulphur and decay. It was hazily thick with an aura that didn't quite belong to this world, nor the other.

It was exactly what this place was - a land between the world of the living and the realm of the dead. It existed for so long that its name had long been forgotten. People or creatures that were living, dead, or in between, simply referred it as Chukanchi* - the place in between. 

It wasn't the Sanzu No Kawa** though, the River of Three Crossings that separated the world of the living and the world of the afterlife, Yomi No Kuni***. But it was said that the same stream that flew across its riverbed drenched here too. 

This was barren land, devoid of grass, trees, and animals of any sort. The soil had a sickening hue of green. The air was hazy with poisonous gas. Above their heads, there nothing but grey clouds that hovered. They were so vast in numbers, and so thick that no rays of light could ever penetrate through them. In this land, there was no sun, no moon, no stars. There was no season here either. The days remained unbearably humid and hot, as the nights were haunted by freezing winds. The perpetuity was only occasionally broken by heavy rains that were equally poisonous as the river. It was unsurprising though, given the water droplets condensed within the clouds came from the evaporations of the river. Only the creatures of supernatural origins could survive here. 

This was the land of yokai****, spirits and monsters with supernatural origins. But like many things in both worlds, there were exceptions. And Yuzuru was one of those. 

Yuzuru first stumbled into this world when he was 12. He was a fear-stricken child running for his life. His human blood should have kept him out. Instead, the kekkai*****, the magical barrier surrounding this place, made an allowance at that time. Perhaps fate decided to be kind to him for once and allowed him to live beyond that day.

Five years later, here he was, still an abnormality. 

Javier and Yuzuru wordlessly made their way to the river bank, where the thick sludgy water in the colour of coal rushed forward. They had so little to say to each other nowadays. Yuzuru didn't know what was more suffocating, the air around them that was lethal to human or the deathly silence. At least the air no longer ate through his lung tissues. His body had learnt to adapt somewhat. And surely this estrangement between the two of them was another he could learn to live with.

Javier kneeled, offering his back as he always did. And this time, Yuzuru chose to ignore it.

Instead, he approached the river by himself. His feet trod across the ridged stones and coarse sand. He extended his hand, and his newly acquired wagasa***** materialised on his opened palm. The handle of his umbrella was marked with prominent lenticels that were cool to his touch. He caressed it gently before opening it. He slid the runner upward, the stretcher expanded to its full size. A single sakura flower bloomed amongst the branches that expanded across the snow-white canopy. Its five pedals were perfectly formed with just barest tinge of pink. For something that emerged from blood and horror, it was so delicate and beautiful. Yuzuru thought.

"I think I will name you Haru******," He whispered. Spring was such a befitting name. The wagasa grew warm in his hand for a split second, as if agreeing. So it was decided.

Holding his new companion above his head, Yuzuru made his way through the river. Haru gave out a dim glow the moment his toe touched the poisonous water. And the stream that used to ate through his skin off his bones like melting wax simply wrapped itself around his ankle, this time. He felt no pain, only a gentle heat. 

Javier followed. His hanyo******* blood protected him. It was one of the perks of being a creature born out of the union between a human and a yokai. 

For a long moment, there was only the sounds of running water and their footsteps. But Yuzuru knew this quietness wouldn't last for long. 

Just as he expected. Not long afterwards, they had companies. 

First came the faint buzzing sounds, then the flickering lights. The onibi******** yokai, spirits who were born from the corpses of humans and animals, were too young and too weak to even attain humanoid shapes . But they didn't let it stop them from taking great enjoyment in tormenting the weaker ones that they cross path with. 

On this wild land, there were many of those. They often gathered together, forming clusters of pale green lights that imitated moving lanterns from the distance. They attracted the lost humans who wandered into this forbidden territory, and then had their unfortunate souls sucked out. 

Due to their nature, they were sent here to act as the first line of defence against human breaches. And Yuzuru, with his human blood, regrettably qualified as one. Despite the protection that was offered to him, he endured many years of taunting and bullying. The hair pulling, the leg tripping, the clothing ripping, or being elevated high above the ground with his feet helpless dangling in the air were common occurrences. Not that they truly dared to harm him. There were only two beings in the Chukanchi who had the right to decide his fate, and these lowly yokai would never dare to anger them.

The onibi yokai came to him like a swamp of locusts. And this time Yuzuru was prepared. Haru glowed brightly above him. The single sakura flower took on a crimson hue, in the exact shade of blood. The emitted light encompassed him, forming a barrier made of pure energy. It was powerful in nature, a forced that could only be produced by a human soul that it had just consumed. 

These tiny creatures came crushing down like moths been drawn to a flame. They screeched pitifully loud as they collided onto the magical barrier. Their pale flames flickered wildly as their bodies burnt. The small army scattered away, just as quickly as they came. A strong scent of burnt flesh lingered in the air.

Yuzuru's lips curled, forming a smirk. His ghostly pale face became a canvas as clashing lights and shadows created a surreal piece of art. He looked ethereally beautiful with his dark eyes glinting in satisfaction. It was a victory, however small it had been. 

And this was just the beginning, he told himself. 

He didn't care how long it could take him to get to his goal. Perhaps not until he was old and frail, with his human body nothing but a crumbling shell and a stone-cold heart. But One day, he would give them a taste of his pain. All of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> Chukanchi (中間地)*: literally "the place in between".
> 
> Sanzu No Kawa (三途の川)**: literally "River of Three Crossings", or the "Sanzu River", is a mythological river in the Japanese Buddhist tradition. Souls of the deceased must cross the river by one of three crossing points before reaching the afterlife: a bridge, a ford, or a stretch of deep, snake-infested waters. The weight of one's offences while alive determines which path an individual must take. 
> 
> Yomi No Kuni (黄泉の国)***: the land of the dead. According to Shinto mythology, this is where the dead goes in the afterlife. Once one has eaten at the hearth of Yomi it is (mostly) impossible to return to the land of the living.
> 
> Yokai (妖怪)****: supernatural monsters and spirits in the Japanese folklore. The can possess animal features, may appear humanoid in appearance or resemble inanimate objects. 
> 
> Kekkai (結界)*****: spiritual barriers. It is a protective spiritual or magical force field of sorts.
> 
> Wagasa (和傘)*****: the traditional Japanese umbrella. It is usually made with bamboo, wood, lacquer, Japanese paper, and vegetable oil that is used to make the paper waterproof.
> 
> Haru (春)******: literally "spring".
> 
> Hanyo (半妖)*******: half yokai, those with mixed yokai and human ancestry.
> 
> Onibi (鬼火)********: a type of atmospheric ghost light in legends of Japan. According to folklore, they are the spirits born from the corpses of humans and animals. They commonly appear in watery areas like wetlands, and also in forests, prairies, and graveyards.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed the author by leaving comments and kudos if you enjoy the story.
> 
> Find me on twitter [@karenkk_axel](https://twitter.com/karenkk_axel?lang=en)


End file.
